The Other Woman
by OTPOverload
Summary: The Doctor takes River Song to Hawaii so they can just relax, and not worry about aliens trying to kill them, but while they're there, they see an old companion of The Doctor's on vacation.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is an idea that I had in class while I was supposed to be thinking about a narrative, and figured that I'd give it a try.

...

"Hi, honey. I'm home," I said, smiling as I leaned against the door of River Song's home. She smiled at me, her hair dripping wet.

"And, what sort of time do you call this?" She smiled back, and moved so that I could come inside.

"Just wait a bit for me to get ready. You should have told me earlier that you were coming to pick me up," I nodded, and sat down on her couch. I'd planned on taking her somewhere nice. Somewhere that we could just relax and where it would be just the two of us. She walked into what I assumed was her bedroom, and I was left alone in her living room.

This was the first time that I was in her house, so I looked around. She had pictures of me, pictures that I don't remember taking. Not long after, she came back in, her hair dry and curly, as usual.

"I guess we'll be off then," I said, quickly standing up and holding my arm out for her to take. She smiled and took my arm. We walked out of her house and to the TARDIS.

"Where exactly will we be going?" She asked. I grinned and looked at her.

"Spoilers," I said, pressing a couple buttons and finally pulling a lever, which sent the TARDIS threw space and time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor, can you tell me where we're going?" River asked, walking back and forth in the TARDIS control room.

"I can't do that, love. This is supposed to be a surprise for a reason," I said back, grinning. We're almost there anyways. I hope she's never been here.

"I really hate you right now," She glared. I just smiled at her and shook my head.

"No you don't," I said, causing her to lose her glare and smile back, pecking me on the cheek.

"You're right, I could never hate you, unless given good reason," She walked to the TARDIS doors and looked out the window, not that that would help her out much. I now understand why she likes knowing things that are unknown to other people, it give you a sense of power. It's quite fun.

The TARDIS stopped, and I quickly put my hands over her eyes. She groaned as I opened the doors and took her outside.

"Are you ready?" I asked, excited. She nodded and pushed my hands away from her face. She looked around her and looked back at me, confused.

"Hawaii? Why are we in Hawaii?" She asked.

"I figured that we needed a week to ourselves. Don't you agree? This way, we have no interruptions," I said. She seemed to take that the wrong way, because almost instantly she gave me a seductive look.

"All to ourselves? I guess this vacation isn't so bad after all," She winked and walked back into the TARDIS to change into something that fit the warmer weather. I waited outside of the blue box, and, when she came back out, we started our vacation. We went to the beach, and we both went for a swim. She splashed me with water, and I splashed her back, laughing loudly. After that, we went out to get food at a restaurant, both of us trying something new. Right after I tried it, I spit it back out onto my plate, and pushed it away making a face. She laughed at me, and drank the alcohol that she'd gotten.

"Okay, River. I think that you've had quite enough," I said, taking the alcohol away from her. She was on her third glass, and was already beginning to get a bit tipsy. Who would have guessed that River Song was a lightweight. When we were done eating, and just being together, we walked out of the restaurant looking for a taxi.

"I can't believe that you're actually acting like a human for once, Doctor," River said, still a bit tipsy. I nodded, agreeing with her. It was nice. A lot better than traveling around all the time. It's peaceful.

"Don't you like it?" I asked her. After a while of not getting an answer, I noticed that her head was on my shoulder, and she was fast asleep. I looked down at our entwined hands. I brought our hands up to my mouth and kissed hers gently.

"I love you, River song," I muttered quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

We woke up the next morning in a cheap motel. She looked at me, and smiled.

"You know, it's nice waking up in bed with you," She smiled and got up out of bed. I watched her walking away, and she went into the bathroom. I heard the water turn on, and her voice singing. She was quite a lovely singer.

"Sweetie, what are we doing today?" She yelled out, when she'd finished the song she was singing.

"I was thinking that we'd go for a walk," I yelled back, getting out of bed and getting dressed in my normal suit and bowtie.

"Oh, how completely boring," She yelled back, and I could hear the grin in her voice. She turned off the water.

"Well, I like a little boring sometimes," I called back, not really meaning it. I actually preferred to be out doing something, but when I'm with her, it doesn't matter what we do. I wouldn't tell her that though. It goes without saying.

"I'm ready to go," She said when we came out of the bathroom. I grabbed her hand and we ran out of the motel room.

...

We were eating at the same restaurant as yesterday, but today we got something that we knew we liked. After a while of us eating, she spoke up.

"So, in the cab ride on the way to the motel," She started simply.

"What about it?" I asked, wondering if she was awake the whole time.

"What you said. You said that you loved me," She smiled. I felt my face flush. So, she had been awake.

"Did I? I can't seem to remember," I lied. Her face looked hurt but she let it drop. She looked out at all the people, and when I looked with her, I saw someone familiar. Someone I didn't expect to see, ever again. I kept staring at her, not even caring if River noticed. I just couldn't believe that she would be here, of all places. How she could even be here.

"Rose Tyler..." I whispered.

...

A.N.

Okay, I know that the chapters are short, but now that I've brought in the main part of the plot (Rose), things will get a bit longer. I will make it up to you all in the next chapter, I promise. Oh, and if you could leave some reviews on what you think, that would be awesome :) Goodbye, sweeties, until the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Who's Rose Tyler? She's obviously not from your future, because I'd know of her, so she must be from your past." I heard River say, slight jealousy hinted in her voice. I ignored her and stood, walking over to Rose.

"Um, hello," I said to her when I got up to her. She looked at me like I was crazy, and I realized that she probably hadn't met me in the past yet, if she was still here. Of course, how could I be so stupid?

"My name is John. John Smith,"

"Hello, John. My name is Rose. Rose Tyler." She smiled with that smile that only Rose could manage. The smile that used to make my hearts stop for a second. Behind me, I felt River come over, and she took my arm.

"Sweetie, we really should get back to the table, we don't want the food to get cold," She said, gently pulling on him. River didn't seem the jealous type, but I could see why she would be in this situation. A girl from my past, that she doesn't know about. Little did she know that this girl from my past was Rose Tyler, the girl I fell in love with for two regenerations.

"Go ahead and finish your food then," Rose smiled and ran up to her mom. Ah, Jackie Tyler. Someone else that I could never forget, for different reasons. I saw Rose whispering something to her mom, and her mom looked over at me.

"Doctor, are you going to tell me who that is?" River asked as she pulled me back to the table.

"I didn't know that you were the jealous type, River," I said. She glared at me, and shook her head.

"When it comes to you, it seems I have no choice. You're always traveling with all these girls, and I'll bet you've kissed half of them," She said. That was true. I shouldn't be thinking about Rose like this anymore. I have River now. I'm married to River.

"I'm sorry, she's just a girl I used to travel with. Nothing important," I said, wishing that it was true, but finding that it wasn't. Rose was more than just a girl, but I still don't know why or how she was here. All I knew was that we would be seeing more of each other here.

"I'm ready to go back to the motel, Doctor," River said after she'd finished her food. I stood up, and walked out with her. We were holding hands when I noticed Rose off to the side with her mom again. She was watching me, I could feel her eyes on me.

"Your girlfriend is staring at you," River spoke up, and let go of my hand. She walked ahead of me, but I quickly caught up with her.

"River, you know that you're my only girl. Remember in the cab ride? I love you," I told her. That seemed to calm her down a bit, and she grabbed my hand again.

"And, I love you," She replied and kissed me quickly. I looked over at Rose, who was staring at me, as River had said. I gave her a quick, sad smile, and walked away with River. I hoped that wasn't the last time that I myself would see her. I know that she would be seeing more of me later. She would see me in my previous regeneration, where she would fall in love with me, and where we would be separated. She would have to go through that pain that I've already gone through, but I didn't want that for her. I wanted Rose Tyler to remain how I see her here. I want her to stay smiling. I don't want to see another tear fall from her face. I have to admit, I still have feelings for Rose Tyler, but I still love River.

"Doctor, what are you thinking about?" River asked, stopping me. That snapped me out of my thoughts, and I looked down at her expectant face.

"Oh, nothing," I muttered, shaking it off. I grabbed her hand and tried to get her to continue walking.

"If you're going to keep thinking about that girl, I will make you take me home," River threatened. I nodded to let her know that I understood that she was being completely serious.

"I won't think about Rose anymore, River. I promise. I said that this weekend was about us, so it will be about us. No one else. Now, can we go? I don't want people to start thinking that we're weirder than we actually are, just standing here in the middle of a restaurant," I said, pulling on her hand as people were beginning to stare at us. She nodded, apparently satisfied with my answer, and we walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand.

**Rose's POV**

"Who was that man that was just talking to you?" My mum asked, watching him as he walked out with the girl that he came with. I shrugged and looked at her.

"I'm not really sure. He said that his name was John," I replied.

"He was cute," She said. I nodded in agreement, and blushed when I realized that I admitted to my mom that I found someone who was clearly older than me, attractive. My mother looked at me, and I regretted saying that.

"Ohh, Rose has got a crush. You do know that he is too old for you, right?" She said, looking back at her food. I looked down at mine, and nodded.

"It was weird. He acted as if he'd known me or something, but I don't remember ever meeting him," I said, honestly. I really hoped to see him again sometime. Hopefully soon.


End file.
